The overall goal of this Facility Core is to: conduct studies aimed at defining the effects of chronic low-level domoic acid (DA) exposure on neurobehavioral development. The Neurobehavioral Assessment Facility Core will provide services for the Mechanisms of Toxicity Research Project and the Human Exposure Research Project. In particular, the Core will provide services for two activities, one involving prenatal exposure to domoic acid, and the other early postnatal exposure. The Core will provide the capability of evaluating the functional development of the central nervous system, through the use of a Developmental Neurotoxicity Test Battery. This test battery includes measures of motor coordination, reflex responses, nociception, learning and memory, and the appearance of developmental landmarks in mice.